


Thinking Men

by Tierfal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it looks vivacious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "purple" at [Best Enemies](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/)'s weekly drabble challenge. I DID IT FOR THE LULZ.

The Doctor spread his arms and spun around once. “What do you think?”

Somehow he had not yet learned never to ask that question.

“You look like a second-rate pimp,” the Master said.

The Doctor planted his hands on his hips, pretending not to feel his cheeks go a bit warm when the Master watched the movement closely. “I think I did rather well considering how it started out. It was all sort of… blotchy… before. It’s really not bad at all now, especially given that I only had the screwdriver to work with.”

“Sure,” the Master said, turning, putting his hands in his pockets, and beginning to wander off.

“I think it looks vivacious,” the Doctor said loudly.

“I think that next time you should remember not to wash your red underpants with your blue suit.”

“I’m actually finding that purple is very fun to have on,” the Doctor called after him.

“It’ll be more fun to take off,” the Master said.

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, and then he changed his mind.


End file.
